A data processor may support a watchdog reset or watchdog timer reset that is triggered in response to a software fault or hardware fault. A programmer may want to establish a separate software instruction (e.g., custom software instruction) to reset the data processor that is distinct from the watchdog reset. In some circumstances, the programmer or user of the data processor may be better served if an interrupt is generated, if the program counter is merely reset or reloaded, or if certain input/output devices are merely reset, among other possibilities, rather than resetting the data processor via an inflexible watchdog timer. However, the data processor may not support such a separate software instruction or may only support the watchdog reset. Thus, there is a need for an improved method for managing the reset of a data processor.